Power Rangers Galactic Force
Synopsis To battle an alien criminal from the future, former Power Rangers, Susie Gold, Jon Phillips, and Anna Thomas recruit Jon's younger sister, child prodigy Jocelyn Phillips and Anna's cousin, high school cheerleader Kayla Thomas to become a new team of rangers. With the most hardcore villain ever, how will the rangers come together and defeat him and his menacing sidekicks? And what kind of surprises will they face in their one of a kind Galaxy with many weird people and other things? Whatever happens, the Power Rangers Galactic Force will conquer anything! Rangers Allies *Ryan - Whiz Kid and owner of Ryan's Cyberspace. Kayla is a longtime customer and hangs out there all the time. *Ellie & Robbie Richardson - Kayla's classmates from San Angeles High. Kayla had a rivalry with Ellie, while she was friends with Robbie. *SPD Rangers - The Galactic Rangers teamed up with the SPD Rangers in a team-up episode, . But their mentor Doggie Cruger had a conflict with Blue Ranger, Kayla. Villains *Zeenon - Zeenon was Kreek's friend when they were human. But once they were turned into evil monsters, they turned on each other to see who would rule the Galaxy. Now each have evil headquarters. *Monsorus - Monsorus was the one who turned Kreeks and Zeenon into monsters. He mainly mentors Kreeks on how to be evil so one day they can both rule the Galaxy and send the entire world into fear and sadness. *Ella - Ella is Zeenon's friend when they were human and now when they are each monsters. Ella was also a victim of Monsorus's evil doing and was turned evil just like Zeenon and Kreeks. She posed as a principal at San Angeles High School to keep an eye on Susie Gold, but she was discovered by Kayla Thomas and they fought in front of the school. Arsenal *Galactic Morphers (Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink) - Calling Call: Galactic Force, Charge Up! Episodes Notes/Trivia *''Power Rangers Galactic Force'' is only series to have one of the rangers attend high school. *During Galactic Force, the Galactic Rangers team up with the Rangers of SPD to battle Vexica from taking over Earth. Anubis "Doggie" Cruger clashed with teenage ranger, Kayla Thomas over her being a younger ranger, her wearing her mother's necklace, and that one of Cruger's cadet and Kayla's cousin, but eventually called it truce. This marks the first time that two Power Ranger members from different series have ever come to blows with each other. *Galactic Force is somewhat similar to Power Rangers Thunderstorm in a number of ways: **The main locations take place in California **Both series have a high school setting, except one of the Galactic rangers only attends high school. **Both series is also similar to Power Rangers Megaforce. **Susie Gold joins the Ranger teams after the core members receive their powers. ***Also It is notable the personality of the Rangers are the same. For instance, Susie is analogous to former teammate, Nicole Holden in that they are both female team leaders, Jocelyn Phillips is similar to Drew Hale as the intellectual ranger, Kayla Thomas is quite similar to Carmen Rodriguez for being the fashionistas and having girly-girl voices. Jon Phillips is like Trey Wilkes for bneing black rangers with foreign accents. Also, Jon was the ranger who replaced Trey in Turbo: Part 2. Fraternal Twins Ellie and Robbie Richardson play a very similar role to Identical twins Brittany and Brianna Chandler. See Also